It's Me!
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Perbedaan usia 16 tak membuat Kyuhyun menyerah pada Siwon. Ia bertekad untuk melakukan transgender untuk memikatnya. Namun jika semuanya berjalan lancar diluar dugaan, apa ia akan baik2 saja?/WonKyu/First WonKyu!/RnR/Prolog
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Ketukan dari langkah yang menghentak itu merupakan nyanyian merdu di lorong rumah sakit yang tampak lenggang ini. Dua langkah yang bernyanyi disana dengan jarak yang ada. Sepasang anak SMA dengan raut kelelahan bak kebingungan mereka terus saja berlari membelah lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

"Aku sudah lelah mengikuti langkahmu, Won. Kita santai saja menemui mereka" ucap seorang yeoja dengan raut kelelahannya. Ia melepaskan tautan jemarinya yang digenggam namja dihadapannya itu. Juntaian poninya melambai kaku karena keringatnya yang bercucuran. Bahkan kedua kunciran rambutnya bak kuda poni juga ikut mengendur karena kegiatan melelahkan yang dilakukannya tadi.

Namja yang dipanggil Won hanya mendesah. Ia lalu mengeratkan tali ranselnya, "Aku hanya penasaran saja, bagaimana rupa anak mereka. Dan kurasa, kita juga bisa mendapatkan yang sama seperti mereka" jawabnya dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tak ingin menjadi ibu muda seperti mereka. Aku masih ingin menggapai mimpiku menjadi seorang desainer" ucapnya merajuk. Yeoja itu lalu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu diam ditempat. Ia sesekali menengok kebelakang, memandang kekasihnya itu yang juga ikut merengut sepertinya..

"Dimana kamarnya?" tanya yeoja berkuncir dua itu akhirnya. Malas juga rupanya ia jikalau kekasihnya juga merengut sepertinya. Namja itu tersenyum. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri pujaannya, menggandengnya dan mengajaknya pergi bersama.

"Biarkan kekasihmu yang paling tampan ini memandumu, chagi" jawabnya dan yeoja itu hanya bisa tertawa kaku setelahnya.

.

.

"Huwaa.. anak kalian manis sekali, Yunho-ah" puji yeoja berkuncir dua tadi. Setibanya mereka ditempat tujuan, ia lansung berhambur berlari mendekati sebuah box bayi disamping ranjang pasien. Seorang yeoja remaja yang masih terkulai lemah diranjangnya pasca proses persalinannya, hanya bisa tersenyum lemah disana.

"Ternyata kalian berdua telah menjadi orangtua muda ne. Di usia 16 tahun, kurasa kalian berdua pantas tercatat dibuku muri Korea " Imbuh namja yang dipanggil Won tadi.

"Aihh.. kau itu memuji atau tengah mengejekku eh? Jika kau ingin memiliki anak seperti kami, kau bisa melakukannya dengan Ahra." Goda Yunho. Yeoja berkuncir dua itu hanya bisa mendengus tidak suka mendengarnya saat namanya dibawa-bawa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya diudara seolah-olah ingin memukul namja bermanik musang tersebut. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah kikikan renyah dari mereka semua yang berada dikamar tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan kedepannya? Kalian benar-benar akan memutuskan sekolah?" tanya Ahra beraut sendu.

"Heii..hei.. kalian lupa siapa aku? Walaupun akhirnya kami harus putus sekolah, kalian berdua lupa akan kejeniusanku? Dan satu lagi.. perusahaan kakekku juga tengah menunggu untukku pimpim." Jawab Yunho menyombong.

"Yun..Yun.. Hentikan! Perkataanmu itu membuatku sakit kepala" keluh yeoja yang masih berbaring diranjangnya itu. Namja berbadan atletis itu tertawa puas mendengar temannya yang habis dimarahi sang istri, sedangkan Yunho hanya mendelik kesal padanya.

"Siwon ah" tegur Ahra. Siwon mengerti dan bungkam walau kikikan kecil masih ia dendangkan.

"Lalu, siapa nama jagoan kecil ini?" tanya Ahra. Ia sejenak mengarah pandang pada bayi mungil yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya itu. Wajah yang damai, pipi yang chubby, dengan bibirnya yang marum.. menambah aksen kemanisan pada potret wajahnya.

"Mungkin Cho Hotteuk? Yunho dan Leeteuk" sela Siwon.

"Kau kira anakku sejenis makanan?" cibir Leeteuk tak terima.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Dia kuberi nama demikian, agar kelak ia hidup dalam kebahagiaan, kuat dalam menjalami kehidupan, dan juga pandai seperti appa nya" jawab Yunho menerawang.

Siwon manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Ia beralih berdiri disamping Ahra, memandang sayang bayi yang terlelap itu. "Cho Kyuhyun ya? Nama yang bagus.." ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus lembut pipi chubby itu. Kyuhyun kecil sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat tangan Siwon menyentuhnya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik, tampak seperti tengah tersenyum.

"Wah.. dia tersenyum. Annyeong Kyunnie. Noona dan Hyung datang untuk menyapamu" sapa Ahra lembut dengan senyum sayangnya.

.

.

**It's Me!**

**Cast : **WonKyu x WonRa (Siwon x Ahra)

'**Prolog'**

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer :**Typos, Ooc, BL, 4l4y, No Plagiat!  
Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^

Happy Reading^^

**.**

**.**

**16 Tahun berlalu...**

"Pagi appa.. pagi noona" sapa seorang remaja pucat berpipi chubby. Seorang remaja berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap, dan jangan lupakan name tag yang bertengger indah didadanya yang terukir nama 'CHO KYUHYUN'. Ia lalu mencium pipi kedua orang yang tengah duduk menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Seorang namja yang duduk dikursi kepala keluarga, terhenti dari acara menyantap sarapannya. Ditatapnya bocah yang tak lain adalah anaknya itu kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang bersuara tadi, hanya nyengir kuda dan lansung menyambar sehelai roti tawar yang telah tersuguh dimeja tersebut.

"Yun.. sudahlah. Kau jangan kekanakkan seperti itu. Kyunnie kita hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja" bela Leeteuk. Yunho mendesah mendengar wejangan bak malaikat dari istri tercintanya itu.

"Baiklah_" Yunho mengalah, "Tetapi.. sangat tidak sopan Kyu, kau memanggil eommamu dengan sebutan noona. Apa yang akan dikata orang-orang nantinya? Mereka akan berfikir jika istri dari Cho Yunho, seorang pengusaha muda mempunyai selingkuhan yang masih bau ari-ari sepertimu"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bermanja pada ibunya. Ia menggandeng lengan Leeteuk yang duduk disampingnya dan bersender dipundak ibunya, "Appa berlebihan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak berselingkuh dengan ibunya. Rupa eomma memang terlihat muda. Eomma lebih cocok menjadi noonaku dibandingkan wajah appa yang memang sudah pantas sebagai ahjussi " jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Aish.. Kau selalu saja melawan appa. Apa otak jeniusmu itu kau gunakan hanya untuk beradu mulut bersama appa eoh?" kesal Yunho menjadi-jadi pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa appa tak bangga mempunyai anak yang jenius sepertiku? Apa appa ingin aku menjadi anak yang idiot? Kuharap tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Ia masih asyik mengunyah roti tawarnya dengan santai. Sesekali ia merengek manja pada ibunya meminta untuk diambilkan susu cokelat kesukaannya.

"Baik.. Kau yang menang! Appa harap kejeniusan yang selalu kau bangga-banggakan itu bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan nantinya. Kau harus belajar menghandle perusahaan cabang kakekmu yang lain, buktikan perkataanmu itu" tegas Yunho.

Kyuhyun membeo mengiyakan. "Aku heran, sikap siapa yang kau turuti menjadi pembangkang seperti ini" dengus Yunho masih kesal.

"Anak kita cerminan kau dulu, sayang..." timpal Leeteuk membeo. Kyuhyun mencibir memandang ayahnya yang menganga dengan kedutan dipelipis kanannya. Benarkah itu?

"Sikapku dulu tidak sombong seperti dia_"tunjuk Yunho menggunakan dagunya. Ia benar-benar sudah melampui batas kesabarannya."Aku harap anak kita yang kedua tidak seperti kakaknya ini. Aku ingin anak perempuan yang lembut dan juga penurut" tutur Yunho.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang ikut mengelus sayang perut rata ibunya. Kandungan Leeteuk masih memasuki masa 3 minggu, pantas saja masih belum terlihat jelas. "Jika appa menginginkan anak perempuan yang manis, aku bisa. Berikan aku uang dan aku akan melakukan operasi transgender dirumah sakit" lagi-lagi penuturan cuek nan penuh makna dari mulut manis Kyuhyun membuat Yunho naik pitam mendengarnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun" erang Yunho.

"Aku hanya bercanda appa" jawab Kyuhyun sok manis. "Oh ya eomma, apa Siwon hyung akan datang malam ini kerumah kita? Dia tidak lupa kan jika malam ini pesta ulang tahunku?"

"Appamu sudah mengingatkannya untuk datang malam ini," jawab Leeteuk manggut-manggut menanggapinya. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Dieratkannya ransel yang tersandang dipunggungnya lalu beralih mengecup pipi ibunya tuk berpamit. Tak dilupakannya pula ayahnya yang tampan yang selalu menjadi rivalnya dalam berargumen. Ia kembali mengambil helaian roti tawar dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan mansion hangat keluarganya.

"Aku khawatir pada Kyunnie kita. Ia selalu saja mengagumi sosok Siwon dari kecil hingga sekarang. Di usianya yang remaja ini, apa kekagumannya itu masih sama seperti dulu? Atau ia telah menaruh hati yang dalam pada Siwon-ah?" sendu Leeteuk, menatap jejak langkah anaknya yang telah hilang itu.

"Kurasa anak itu menyukainya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, ia masih labil sayang.. belum bisa menentukan yang baik dan buruk untuknya. Dan aku rasa, lambat-laun perasaannya itu pasti akan berubah. Apalagi Siwon-ah akan segera menikah... Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya sayang. Anak kita itu pintar, ia pasti bisa menghandle semuanya" tutur Yunho. Ia meraih jemari istrinya yang terkulai diatas meja makan dan mengusapnya sayang. Sebuah senyum lembut nan teduh ia layangkan pada Leeteuk untuk menenangkannya. Dan terbukti ampuh, Leeteuk membalas senyum suaminya itu dengan lembut pula.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan menyenderkan tubuh ringkihnya itu pada dinding pagar atap sekolahnya. Pagi telah tergantikan oleh siang, dan siang bahkan akan dijemput oleh sore hari. Tak seperti biasanya, hari yang masih secerah ini.. sekolahan tampak lenggang. Dan kenapa ia seorang disini? Tertidur dengan menyumbat kedua daun telinganya menggunakan earphone. Hembusan angin semilir yang menerpanya, membuatnya merasa nyaman berada disini. Apa sekolah telah usai? Mungkin bisa diartikan seperti itu.

"Yach Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik seorang namja bersurai blonde, berlari mendekatinya dan memukul kepala si namja chubby itu. Kyuhyun terbelalak dari istirahat santainya. Ia lansung melepas kedua sumbatan earphonenya dan lansung berhambur memiting leher namja yang melakukan tindak kriminal tadi.

Si namja blonde tentu meringis sakit dengan tindakan anarkis Kyuhyun. Tak mau kalah pada tubuh yang jauh lebih ringkih darinya itu, kedua tangannya lansung berhambur menggerayangi pinggang Kyuhyun dan menggelitikkinya.

Jelas rangsangan yang dilakukan namja berambut blonde itu mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Ia menggeliat tak jelas dengan sesekali tertawa, "Ya!Ya! Lee Hyukjae.. Hentikan!" pinta kyuhyun masih menahan geli.

"Ka..kau juga hentikan!" pinta Hyukjae tak mau mengalah.

"Ba..baiklah. Pada ihihi..hitungan ketiga.. ahhaa.. kita lepaskan bersama"

"Hana..." serangan mereka satu sama lain masih menjadi.

"Dul.."

"Set!"

Tautan mereka terlepas, dan mereka terdiam saling memandang. "Kenapa kau memukulku, hah?" amuk Kyuhyun dengan raut cemberutnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku seorang dikelas! Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana jika para hantu sekolah datang dan memakanku? Kau mau bertanggung jawab nantinya jika sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi padaku?"

PLETAK!

Dengan santainya ia memukul kepala Hyukjae. Walau rautnya begitu santai dan malas, namun pukulan itu tentu tidaklah ringan. Lihat saja si namja blonde Hyukjae mengusap kepalanya itu yang terasa sakit.

"Setan.. Maniak.. Rampok.. mereka semua tak sudi mendekatimu" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Ia beranjak menaiki tembok pembatas atap, dan duduk disana memandang lepas seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hyukjae pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Jadi? Jika dia menolak perasaanmu malam ini, kau akan benar-benar melakukan operasi transgender?" tanya Hyukjae ingin tahu.

"Huhh.. tampaknya akan sulit melakukannya. Appaku jelas-jelas menolak rencanaku itu mentah-mentah."

"Kau itu yang gila. Kalau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang namja ya sudah terima saja. Kenapa pula kau plin-plan ingin mengubahnya. Jika dia tak menyukaimu karena kau seorang namja, kau tak perlu merubah dirimu sebagai yeoja. Kau bisa mencari namja yang lain. Rupanya kau sangat bodoh soal percintaan"

PLETAK!

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjitak kepala temannya itu. "Aishh.. ini kepala bukan pentungan!" sungut Hyukjae yang terlanjur kesal akan sikap ringan tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tau itu kepala. Oleh karena itu aku memukulnya, biar otakmu itu bisa bekerja lebih baik"

Hyukjae mendengus tak terima dikatai demikian. namun ia tak mau kembali berargumen, bisa-bisa kepalanya habis dipukul Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Ia bukan semata-mata menerima perlakuan tak baik Kyuhyun itu padanya, sudah dipastikan ia pasti akan kalah beradu padanya. Baik itu dalam bicara ataupun berkelit dalam tindakan, kecuali jika Kyuhyun tengah lengah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja itu? Bukankah dia kekasihnya? Dan kau masih nekat utuk menyatakan cinta?"

"Orang yang sudah bertunangan saja bisa putus tunangan, jika salah satu dari mereka mencintai orang lain. Apalagi yang masih sebatas pacaran."

"Ingat Kyu.. namja itu terlalu dewasa untuk kau jadikan kekasih. Bahkan ia seumuran appamu. Fikirkanlah baik-baik lagi. Halangan dan rintanganmu banyak yang menghadang, dan artinya cinta sepihakmu itu akan menjadi sia-sia akhirnya"

"Itulah cinta. Butuh pengorbanan diawal untuk menikmati kebahagiaan akhirnya."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" ucap Hyukjae sedikit membentak

"Siapa yang gila?" seru seseorang. Mereka sontak menoleh kebelakang, memandang siapa gerangan yang bersuara. Seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian formal simple dengan surai brunette panjangnya, tengah tersenyum lebar pada mereka. Ketukan indah dari high heels yang dikenakannya, menjadi nyanyian sore diatap sekolah tersebut.

Ia melenggang mendekati kedua namja remaja yang tengah duduk itu. Beralih memanjat tembok atap tempat Kyuhyun dan Hyukje tengah duduk. Tatapan ngeri dan takut mereka layangkan saat yeoja itu mencoba untuk memanjat. Celana dasar hitam yang dikenakannya sedikit kontras dengan warna putih yang tercetak, saat ia berusaha naik karena debu.

Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum saat dirinya berhasil mensejajarkan letak duduknya disamping Kyuhyun. Disapunya surainya sejenak yang terjatuh kedepan dan juga poni indahnya. Hyukjae sejenak melongo, melihat paras cantik yeoja tersebut. Walau setelan yeoja tersebut tidak terbuka dan ia juga masih berusia 16 tahun, ingat! Dia juga seorang namja.

"Kenapa Ahra Noona kemari? Apa eomma yang menyuruh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tidak juga. Noona kebetulan ada beberapa urusan didaerah ini. Dan kebetulan ibumu menelfon noona, sekalian saja noona datang kemari untuk menjemputmu. Pestanya jadi kan?" tanya Ahra balik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Lalu, kenapa kau masih santai saja disini?" tanya Ahra kembali. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk tengkuknya setelahnya. Ia menunduk menahan senyum kebingungannya itu. "Kau membolos Kyu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan tertawa kaku sebagai jawabannya, "Noona jangan mengatakannya pada appa dan juga eomma. Mulut appa akan bebuih memarahiku nanti" jawab Kyuhyun.

Ahra mengacak surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun dengan senyum kembangnya, "Anak pintar rupanya pandai akan cara membolos" ucapnya mengejek masih dengan senyum kembangnya. Ia memegang pundak kiri Kyuhyun, mencoba bertumpu disana.. mencoba untuk berdiri dengan hak tingginya itu.

Kyuhyun gelagapan melihat yeoja cantik itu yang dengan cueknya berdiri tegap pada bidang kecil yang mereka dudukki. Sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun, Hyukjae pun demikian.. walau hanya ucapan untuk 'berhati-hati' saja ia ungkapkan.

Ahra mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang disandangnya dibahu. Dua buah amplop bewarna kecoklatan dan juga perak dengan pernik keemasan membungkusnya. Disodorkannya kedua amplop tersebut kepada Kyuhyun dengan mengulum senyum malunya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan raut bingungnya. Ditelisiknya kedua amplop tersebut bersama Hyukjae yang juga ingin tahu, amplop apa itu.

Maniknya melebar sempurna takkala headline yang tertera mengusik pandangannya, 'UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN'. "Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu, warna apa yang lebih baik? Bahkan memilih undangan saja, noona sudah dibuat stress karenanya" ujar Ahra santai. Senyum manisnya masih saja terukir dibibir marumnya itu.

"Noona akan menikah?" tanya namja chubby itu. Ia sedikit mendongak, walau pandangannya bukan tertuju ke manik kelam Ahra. Pandangannya jauh kedepan dengan sesekali menggeleng kecil, berharap bukan pria itu yang akan dinikahinya.

"Appa dan eommamu tidak bilang? Noona dan Siwon hyung akan melansungkan pernikahan 2 minggu lagi" jawab Ahra senang. Yeoja itu tak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan bocah didekatnya itu yang teramat mencintai calon suaminya itu. Lihat saja rautnya kini yang menegang dan sedikit nanar mendengar pujaannya tersebut akan segera meninggalkannya. Walau ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, raut tak sukanya itu masih terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, mensejajarkan dirinya bersama Ahra. Pandangannya masih luas, enggan untuk beradu tatap dengan yeoja cantik itu. "Chukhae noona" ucapnya sendu. Ahra yang menangkap raut sendunya itu, lansung memegang lengan yang sedikit berisi itu "Kau tidak senang?" tanyanya sendu.

Namja chubby itu akhirnya bersedia untuk menatapnya. Seulas seringaian kecil ia layangkan, "Semoga noona bahagia.." ucapnya singkat.

"Kyu..." cegah Ahra kembali dengan menarik pelan lengannya. Kyuhyun tak menggubris. Ia sedikit menyentak pegangan Ahra dari lengannya, namun Ahra masih bersikukuh pada aksinya itu. Tapi naas, keseimbangan yeoja itu tak begitu stabil dengan kondisi bidang tempatnya berpijak dan juga heels yang digunakannya. Tumpuaan yang ditijaknya tak pada tempatnya dan membuatnya terjatuh bersama Kyuhyun dalam pegangannya.

BUKK..BRAAKK..

Hyukjae membelalak sempurna sebagai saksi mata atas insiden naas yang dialami mereka berdua.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Maniknya membulat sempurna dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Tak ada sesuatu yang jelas yang dapat ia tangkap melalui maniknya itu. Semuanya habis diselimuti kabut putih! Langkahnya melaju entah kemana kakinya akan menuju, menembus kabut-kabut tak bertuan itu berharap menemukan sesuatu. Tapi begitulah, kemanapun ia melangkah.. yang terlihat hanyalah sekumpulan kabut tersebut yang seolah menghalanginya.

"Appa.. eomma.." panggilnya lirih memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Namun tak ada sahutan.

"Siwon Hyung.." panggilnya kembali. Dan lagi-lagi hening.

"Ahra noona.. Hyukjae.." Kyuhyun terus menyuarakan nama-nama orang terdekatnya, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Manik kecoklatannya perlahan nanar, benarkah hanya ia seorang disini?

"Siapa saja.. tolong jawab aku.." teriaknya kembali dengan raut nanarnya itu. Dipandangnya keadaan sekitar, mencoba mencari celah untuk menembus kabut putih tersebut. Ia takut, bahkan sangat takut untuk berada seorang ditempat yang tak diketahuinya kini.

Sekelabat cahaya kecil mengahalau pandangannya, menembus kabut-kabut putih tersebut. Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan pandangannya, guna memfokuskan apakah benar adanya cahaya kecil tersebut. Didekatinya dengan langkah yang lambat cahaya itu yang seolah menariknya bak medan magnet.

Perlahan, kilauan cahaya itu membesar dan sangat membesar membelah dirinya menjadi dua sisi. Kyuhyun terdiam dihadapannya. Kenapa ada dua cahaya? Bukankah tadi hanya ada satu?

"Kumohon bangunlah.. bangunlah.." terdengar sebuah suara parau nan berat mengganggu.

"Siwon Hyung?"

Kyuhyun masih diam memandang kedua cahaya itu. "Bangunlah hiks..." lagi-lagi suara itu mengganggu pendengarannya. Suara itu seolah menyihirnya untuk melangkah. Entah apa maksud dari kedua cahaya tersebut, Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana kakinya turut melangkah. Kilauan cahaya disisi kanan yang diikutinya.

Pelan..pelan.. seolah cahaya itu akan memakannya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Walaupun ia tak tau apa maksud dari semua ini, ia hanya ingin mengikuti langkah kakinya yang tersihir akan suara berat yang memanggilnya tadi.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov **

HAL pertama yang aku sadari adalah bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan di antara alam sadar dan tidak sadar. Aku dapat mendengar bunyi _bip... bip... bip... _yang konstan dan terus-menerus, seperti bunyi air menetes dari keran yang tidak ditutup rapat. Bunyi itulah yang membangunkanku. Kucoba berkata-kata dan meminta seseorang agar mengencangkan keran itu, tetapi lidahku terasa berat dan kelu. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, usaha yang juga tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kutenangkan diriku dan berusaha membuka mataku sekali lagi. Kali ini aku berhasil membukanya sedikit, tetapi aku harus segera menutupnya kembali karena ada sinar terang yang tiba-tiba membutakan penglihatanku. Ketika mataku tertutup lagi, aku baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada hidungku dan membuatku sulit bernapas. Sekali lagi kubuka mataku, tetapi kini lebih perlahan.

Awalnya semuanya terlihat buram, namun lama-kelamaan aku dapat menangkap warna dinding di

hadapanku. Putih keabu-abuan, ucapku dalam hati. Bunyi _bip... bip... bip... _yang tadi aku dengar menjadi semakin keras. Bunyi itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah mesin disebelah kiriku. Garis hijau pada layarnya melonjak-lonjak setiap detik, menunjukkan aku masih hidup. Aku ada di mana ini?! tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Jelas-jelas ini bukan di kamarku. Aku sadar, aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang biasanya ada di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit?! Aku di rumah sakit?! Otakku berteriak, tetapi aku tidak mendengar ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku mendengar suara air dituang ke gelas. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa sangat haus. Aku mencoba menelan ludah dan membasahi kerongkonganku, tetapi mulutku terasa bagai ada pasirnya sehingga aku harus bersusah payah untuk menghasilkan air liur. Ketika mulutku sudah terasa sedikit basah, kugerakkan lidahku untuk membasahi bibirku. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas topik percakapannya.

Kualihkan perhatianku untuk mengenali sekelilingku. Ada jendela besar di sebelah kananku, dan rangkaian mawar putih, bunga yang tak kusuka, di atas satu-satunya meja yang bisa aku lihat. Aku tidak bisa memastikan waktu yang tepat pada saat itu. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela kerai vertikal berwarna putih menunjukkan hari masih siang atau sore, yang jelas bukan malam. Pelan-pelan kuangkat tangan kiriku dan terasa ada jarum menusuk pergelangan tanganku. Selain itu, ada selang yang menghubungkan pergelangan tanganku itu dengan sebuah kantong cairan bening

yang digantung pada tiang besi di samping tempat tidurku. Aduhhh, pakai ada jarum pula di tanganku!

Ketika aku sedang menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk mencabut jarum itu dari pergelangan tangan kiriku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang berbisik, "Dia bangun." Kualihkan tatapanku dari lenganku ke arah seorang yeoja, yang dari cara pakaiannya jelas-jelas seorang suster. Tiba-tiba kulihat wajah Siwon hyung, yang terlihat cemas. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar karena melihatku sudah sadar dan buru-buru berjalan menghampiriku. Suster itu kemudian berdiri di sebelah kiriku, dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. "_Apa yang kau rasakan_?" tanyanya kepadaku, masih dengan suara berbisik.

Aku sebetulnya ingin berteriak kepadanya agar mencabut jarum yang menusuk-nusuk lenganku, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku justru, "Air." Untungnya suster itu langsung memahami apa yang aku inginkan. Dia segera menyodorkan satu gelas plastik air putih dengan sedotan di dalamnya. Aku berusaha mengangkat kepalaku sedikit agar bisa minum melalui sedotan yang bisa dibengkokkan.

Siwon hyung yang melihat apa yang aku sedang coba lakukan membantuku dengan menopang kepala dan bahuku. Suster itu tetap memegang gelas di hadapanku. Pelan-pelan cairan dingin mulai membasahi kerongkonganku. Aku baru berhenti minum ketika gelas itu sudah kosong.

"_Apa kau menginginkan yang lain_" bisik suster itu, setelah menyingkirkan gelas kosong dari hadapanku. Aku menggeleng kaku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali ke bantal.

"Saya akan beritahu Dokter Hyun jika kau sudah sadar." Suster itu lalu menghilang dari pandanganku setelah mengangguk kepada Siwon hyung.

Siwon hyung kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelah kananku. Dia tersenyum sendu. Aku sebetulnya ingin bertanya, "Aku ada di mana?" Ketika aku mencoba berkata-kata, yang keluar dari mulutku hanya, "Gu...," dan aku kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Siwon hyung buru-buru menuangkan air ke gelas plastik yang tadi, dan memintaku minum lagi hingga habis. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan dipaksa, chagi. Istirahat saja dulu. Bicaranya nanti saja," katanya dengan suara agak bergetar dan menyingkirkan gelas kosong itu dari hadapanku. Aku sedikit terpaku mendengarnya, 'chagi?' apa ia tak salah memanggilku? Apa ia sadar slama ini aku memendam rasa padanya?

Aku perhatikan Siwon hyung terlihat cukup tenang, tetapi aku tahu sebetulnya dia panik. Aku bisa melihat kepanikan itu di matanya. Kucoba tersenyum agar bisa menenangkannya. Kusentuh benda yang menempel pada hidungku, yang ternyata adalah infus. Siwon hyung menggenggam

tanganku dan menjauhkannya dari selang itu.

"Tunggu dokter ya, sayang. Kalau dia bilang tidak apa-apa, kita bisa lepas infusnya," jelasnya. Setelah yakin aku tidak akan menarik infus dari hidungku, Siwon hyung melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Dia kemudian mengelilingi tempat tidur dan menyingkapkan tirai kain putih di sebelah kiriku.

Aku melotot sempurna melihat pantulan diriku kini yang samar-samar terlihat seperti Ahra noona. Kuraih lansung suraiku. Aku tercekat saat suraiku yang biasa pendek dapat kutarik hingga aku seorang dapat melihatnya. Aku mempunyai rambut panjang?

Kualihkan kembali pandanganku pada jendela yang memantulkan diriku tadi. Kupegang kedua dadaku. Kenapa ada dua tonjolan disini? Kenapa rupaku sangat mirip seperti Ahra noona?

"Chagi.. kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit dibagian tubuhmu?_" aku tak menggubris. Aku masih saja menelisik tubuh anehku ini.

"Ahra.. apa yang kau rasakan?"

Degh!

Benar! Tubuh ini benar-benar tubuh Ahra noona. Tubuhku tertukar!

**Kyuhyun End**

**TBC/END?**

Pantaskah untuk dilanjut?  
Baru prolog aja dah beribet kayak gonoh. Kalo masih pengen dilanjut, amore butuh review dari kalian. Itung2 buat penyemangat ngelanjutinnya. Coz ini ff perdana WonKyu amore loh ihihihi..

Kalo mau dilanjut, amoree udah patenin kalau ff ini bakal ada 3 atau 4 part la.. jadi mohon bantuannya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung.. dimana tubuhku?" tanya Kyuhyun nanar. Tubuh sejati yang dimaksudkannya adalah tubuhnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, bukan yeoja seperti Ahra saat ini. Siwon beranjak untuk duduk disisi ranjang, mengusap sayang surai brunette milik kekasihnya. Sedikit aneh rasanya saat kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' tersebut.

"Aku akan memanggil Dokter Hyun segera untuk memeriksamu_" jawab Siwon. Ia hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun sentakan dari tubuh Ahra menghalaunya. Namja tampan itu menoleh memandang kekasihnya dengan raut kikuk, yang tengah menggenggam lengannya itu dengan kedua tangan cantiknya.

"Aku mohon bawa aku pada diriku_" ucapnya nanar lalu menggeleng keras, "Anniyo.. bawa aku pada Kyuhyun" pintanya. Siwon menatap sendu kedua manik cantik yang penuh harap memandangnya. Perlahan, ia mengangguk. Melepaskan selang oksigen yang tengah dipakainya. "Jika kau merasa tidak baik, cepat katakan padaku" ujar Siwon pada tubuh yeoja yang masih dianggapnya adalah calon istrinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Dengan lembut, Siwon mengangkat tubuh Ahra ala bridal style menuju kursi roda yang memang telah tersedia disudut ruang tersebut. Tak ia lupakan pula tiang yang menyangga kantung infus, agar tubuh kekasihnya itu tetap dalam keadaan stabil.

Kyuhyun beringsut membenarkan letak duduknya setiba dikursi roda. Ditelisiknya kembali jarum infus yang masih bergantung dilengannya. Lagi-lagi ia meraba, mencoba mencabut jarum itu, dan lagi-lagi pula Siwon mencegahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja hyung" tutur Kyuhyun sendu. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, _'Ahra benar-benar dalam kondisi yang buruk'_ batinnya.

"Jika Dokter sudah mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, kita akan melepaskannya. Arrachi?" Dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun menurut. Melihat Ahra yang kembali diam, Siwon mulai mendorong kursi roda dan juga tiang infusnya dalam genggamannya.

Langkah mereka pelan, bahkan sangat pelan Kyuhyun yakini untuk mencapai segera tubuhnya. Apa Ahra sudah sadar? Dan sekarang ia menjerit histeris melihat dirinya kini sebagai namja? Atau kini ia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu? Berbagai kemungkinan terus Kyuhyun fikirkan mengenai tubuhnya kini.

Korridor rumah sakit tampak sedikit berisi dengan adanya para suster, pasien, ataupun orang-orang yang berkunjung disana. "Sudah berapa jam aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"2 hari lamanya kau tak sadarkan diri. Aku sangat takut saat tadi malam denyut jantungmu melemah, aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku sepcepat itu. Gomawo chagiya.. kau mampu bertahan melewati semuanya"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bagian atas milik Ahra. Maniknya sudah semakin nanar mendengar penuturan namja yang dicintainya itu. Hatinya sakit, bahkan remasan diujung baju pasien yang dikenakannya belum bisa menjadi pelampiasannya kini. "Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun juga masih dalam masa komanya_" jawab Siwon seraya mendesah berat. "_Kasihan Leeteuk, apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Dia kan sedang hamil muda sekarang"

Bulir kristal itu tak dapat dibendung lagi. Kyuhyun menangis melalui tubuh Ahra. Isakkan demi isakkan kecil ia lantunkan hingga mengusik pendengaran Siwon. Langkahnya terhenti mendorong kursi roda kekasihnya itu. Ia beralih menghadap kekasihnya itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya seraya menggenggam lembut jemari kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun masih menangis dalam diam, walau hanya isakkan demi isakkan yang dinyanyikannya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanyanya lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras menapik pertanyaan itu dan enggan untuk menjawab. Jemari Siwon meraih kedua pipi bak porselen itu dengan lembut. Menghapus setiap bulir kristal yang terus membajiri pipi lembut Ahra.

"Sudah jangan menangis seperti itu. Bukan salahmu membuatnya seperti itu.. Ingat! Kyuhyun itu anak yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati masa kritisnya itu" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, bulir beningnya semakin ganas membanjiri pipi Ahra. Ia memegang jemari Siwon yang masih setia dipipi Ahra, yang dengan telaten mengelap pipi pujaan hatinya. Ditepisnya pelan jemari Siwon, membuat namja tampan itu bergeming sejenak. "Wae chagiya?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Aku_" lirih Kyuhyun tertahan, sesak rasanya untuk mengatakan suatu kebenaran "Aku bukan Ahra noona. Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, hyung hiks...Kurasa jiwaku tertukar pada Ahra noona hikss..."

"Apa?" bingung Siwon menanggapi.

.

.

**It's Me!**

**Cast : **WonKyu x WonRa (Siwon x Ahra)

'**2/4'**

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer :**Typos, Ooc, BL, 4l4y, No Plagiat!  
Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._Thx^^

Happy Reading^^

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tidur berbaring disebuah tempat khusus. Kedua tangannya diletakkannya dikedua sisinya, saat tempat yang ia tiduri berjalan perlahan memasuki bak sebuah lorong dengan laser hijau yang siap menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam saja tak bergeming. Setelah ia mengatakan kebenaran tadi, Siwon lansung memutar haluan dan membawanya menghadap ke Dokter Hyun guna melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, hingga ia berakhir berbaring diranjang lab guna melakukan CT Scan dirumah sakit ini.

Siwon hanya diam memandang kekasihnya dibalik kaca besar, batas antara dirinya dan juga Ahra. Ia duduk diruang kontrol bersama Dokter Min, dokter bagian radiologi... menesilik bersama hasil scan otak Ahra. "Dia baik-baik saja. Otaknya juga tak mengalami cedera yang serius. Dan gumpalan kecil yang berada dibalik tempurung depannya, hanya sebuah gegar biasa dan akan sembuh sendiri pasca rawat jalan" Jelas Dokter Min, seraya jemarinya bermain pada layar PC, memandang dengan seksama kerangka kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa dia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah orang lain? Dia bersikap sangat aneh sekali, Dok!"

"Hal seperti ini wajar terjadi usai kecelakaan berat. Syok mental yang dialami pasien adalah rasa trauma tersendiri baginya. Rasa bersalah, ingin menghindar dari sesuatu, merupakan faktor utama terbentuknya trauma itu sendiri. Sangat diharapkan bagi keluarga untuk selalu mensupport pasien dan juga mendampinginya. Dukungan dari keluarga sangat berperan penting untuk kesembuhan pasien"

Siwon mengangguk paham mendengar saran bijak dari Dokter yang menangani kekasihnya itu. Ia lansung beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang diyakininya adalah Ahra yang berusaha untuk duduk dibantu oleh seorang suster. Pemeriksaannya telah usai...

"Apa yang dokter katakan? Apa dia bilang aku gila?" curiga Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya sinis dokternya yang masih duduk diruang sebelah. Sang Dokter tak menyadari tatapan sinis Kyuhyun. Ia masih asyik bergelung dalam pekerjaannya, membaca grafik catatan medis Kyuhyun kemarin dan juga hasil pemeriksaan barusan. Siwon menggeleng, seraya tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak. Hasil pemeriksaanmu baik-baik saja sayang. Ayo kita temui Kyuhyun sekarang." Ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia perlahan turun dari tempat pembaringannya menuju kursi rodanya tadi, tentunya dibantu oleh Siwon.

Siwon perlahan mengangguk kepada Dokter Min yang memandang mereka diruang kontrol, dan tak lupa dengan suster penjaga yang telah menemani kekasihnya sejenak tadi. Anggukan kecil sebagai salam hormat, mereka balas dengan ramah pula.

"Hyung.. cepatlah" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerti. Ia lansung meraih kedua pegangan pada kursi tersebut dan membawa yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu berlalu dari ruang lab ini menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat tiba dikamar yang dihebohkannya sedari tadi. Jemarinya bertaut satu sama lain. Bibirnya bergetar dengan rautnya yang sudah kacau. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menghambur tubuhnya kini yang terbaring lemah diranjang. Kepala yang diperban, lengan yang juga diperban, bahkan masker oksigen pun turut andil dalam deretan kata naas untuk potret dirinya kini. Mesin elektrokardiograf masih saja memekik, membelah kesunyian dikamar tersebut.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, menyuarakan kepada dua insan yang duduk dikedua sisi ranjang itu_ bahwa dirinya kini ada didekat mereka. "Ahra-ssi" panggil Yunho dengan suara beratnya.

Kyuhyun terguguh melihat potret ayahnya kini. Begitu kasihan dipandang. Rautnya masih tampan seperti biasanya, namun lihat kantung matanya itu. _Apa appa benar tidak tidur selama ini?_ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit dalam diam melihat kedua orang tuanya kini.

Siwon membuka sedikit pintu ruang rawat tersebut agar muat pada kursi yang tengah didudukki Kyuhyun. "Oh.. Leeteuk tengah tertidur. Tampaknya ia sangat lelah" jawab Yunho_melihat Ahra yang masih senantiasa memandang Leeteuk yang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada sisi ranjang.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Maaf kami belum bisa menyapamu" sesal Yunho. Raut itu berubah menjadi semakin sendu, hingga Kyuhyun muak dan membuatnya menurunkan pandangannya. Yang ia tau, appanya adalah orang kuat_tidak menyedihkan seperti ini!

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih. Yunho menggeleng, "Seperti yang kau lihat.. Anakku belum jua sadarkan diri"

Kyuhyun meraih kedua roda pada kursinya, mendorongnya hingga mencapai sisi ranjang disebelah Leeteuk. Dia hanya diam memandang sosok dirinya kini.

"Apa yang dokter bilang? Kenapa dia masih tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dokter bilang ada penyumbatan dipembuluh darah otaknya"

Seulas senyum kaku ia layangkan hingga membuat dua namja diruang tersebut sedikit bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa orang-orang akan percaya jika aku mengatakan jika aku adalah dia?" monolognya seraya menunjuk tubuhnya yang terbaring. Yunho tersentak mendengarnya, namun Siwon hanya bungkam_tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Ahra-ssi" jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun mendongak, pipinya telah basah karena kristal bening yang ia keluarkan. Ia kembali menggigit bibir atas Ahra pelan, membuat Yunho sedikit tergugah. "Tampaknya kau masih memerlukan istirahat yang cukup, Ahra-ssi." Yunho mencoba untuk menyarankan. Siwon mengerti. Ia lansung beranjak menuju kursi roda Ahra, membawa yeoja cantik itu untuk segera pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Appa.. ini aku, Kyuhyun. Ini benar-benar diriku. Kau harus percaya padaku appa" seru Kyuhyun, walau dirinya kini telah dibawa Siwon pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Suaranya menggelegar, masih tersisa beberapa kalimat yang dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Yunho. Leeteuk mendongak, rupanya ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kenapa ia harus memperkeruh suasana?" gumamnya, dan terdengar oleh Yunho.

.

.

Siwon memapah Ahra turun dari kursinya menuju ranjang. Ia masih sabar dan juga setia membantunya. Baginya, Ahra bukan hanya kekasih ataupun calon istrinya. Ahra adalah pelengkap hidup dan juga nyawanya. Tapi, masih setiakah ia pada yeoja cantik itu jika Ahra yang diyakininya itu tak lain adalah namja yang menyukainya?

Ia menarik sedikit selimut hingga menutupi setengah badan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menuruti apa yang dilakukan Siwon_terlebih lagi saat namja tampan itu mencium keningnya dengan hangat. Inilah yang dimaunya sedari dulu. Diperlakukan hangat dan penuh cinta oleh orang yang ia cintai. Namun mengingat kondisinya kini, rasa bahagia itu berputar sesak harus menerimanya. _'Dia melihatku sebagai kekasihnya, bukan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun'_

"Istirahatlah sayang.. Aku akan menjagamu disini"

Kyuhyun beralih memegang jemari Siwon yang masih mengusap sayang surai panjangnya, "Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku hyung? Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun" akuinya.

"Aku percaya itu kau. Jadi istirahatlah"

"Kau bohong! Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku" rajuk Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik membelakangi Siwon dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga menutupi wajahnya. "Pergi" ucapnya dingin. Siwon tak menurut, ia kukuh untuk membujuk Ahra yang merajuk.

"Jangan memanggilku sayang. Sudah kubilang.. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, hyung" katanya dibalik selimut. Siwon hanya diam, susah baginya untuk mempercayai semua perkataan Ahra kini. Sebegitu frustasikah ia hingga ia menyatakan dirinya seorang sebagai Kyuhyun?

"Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan merasa sangat sedih dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku juga demikian melihat kondisinya kini.. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya sayang"

Kyuhyun menurunkan letak selimutnya. Maniknya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan rasa sakit dihatinya. Terkadang ia juga heran, mengapa ia sangat mudah untuk menangis? Apa ini disebabkan dengan kondisi tubuhnya sebagai yeoja? Dan membuatnya juga mempunyai perasaan layaknya seorang yeoja?

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan jika aku tidak berbohong? Ini memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi diriku kini bukanlah Ahra noona yang kau kira hyung. Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu ingin bermanja denganmu_"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia hanya bisa diam mendengar semua kegundahan hati yeoja dihadapannya. "_Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku masuk Play Group? Aku merengek pada eomma untuk mengajakmu juga, dan pada awal perkenalan.. aku menyatakan dirimu disemua teman-teman baruku jika kau adalah pacarku" Siwon akui ia mengingat hal itu," Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya juga? Leeteuk yang memberi tahumu kan?" ujar Siwon santai.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati mendengarnya, ini terlalu umum_harus lebih spesifik lagi.

"Kau ingat saat ulang tahunku 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku memintamu untuk mengajakku kesuatu tempat, hanya berdua saja dan kau mengajakku kesebuah bukit. Dan kita mengambil foto bersama disana. Kau ingat kan hyung?_"

Siwon mengangguk dengan ragu, "Apa Kyuhyun yang memberitahumu?"

"_Anniyo. Itu karna aku adalah Kyuhyun. Dengan cara apa la_" Kyuhyun memotong perkataannya saat dilihatnya Hyukjae yang sejatinya adalah sahabatnya berlalu melewati kamarnya. Pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, membuatnya jelas melihat siapa gerangan yang berlalu.

"Cepat kau panggil namja berbaju kuning tadi hyung. Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku adalah Kyuhyun." Tuturnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"Nugu?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Temanku.. Kau pasti mengenalnya" ungkapnya. Siwon kebingungan dengan maksud perkataan yeoja yang diyakininya adalah Ahra tersebut. Ia sedikit berlari saat nada memerintah Kyuhyun menggelegar, dan membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya menyusul.

.

Dan disinilah Hyukjae berakhir dengan raut cengonya. Kaos kuning yang dikenakannya dengan celana belel bewarna biru tua, dan juga tas yang menyelempang menggantung dibadannya. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika kaos itu sangat norak kau gunakan" hujat Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" bingung Hyukjae. Siwon pun demikian, walau kini ia hanya bisa diam melihatnya.. duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia duduk disebuah meja yang terletak didekat jendela, menatap kedua insan itu dengan serius...menunggu pembuktian yang akan diungkap yeoja itu.

"Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, bodoh!"

"Hah?" sentak Hyukjae. Dipandanginya seluruh tubuh yeoja itu dari atas hingga kebawah, begitupun sebaliknya. "Noona.. apa otakmu sedikit bergeser karena kecelakaan kemarin? Temanku yang bernama Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja_" Hyukje mengalih pandangannya menatap Siwon. Telunjuknya terjulur mengarah pada Ahra, "Hyung.. kurasa kau harus membawa kekasihmu ini ke psikiater. Syarafnya benar-benar terganggu" ujarnya pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendengus saat juluran telunjuk temannya itu tepat mengarah pada wajahnya. Ini yang tidak ia sukai, saat orang lain menunjuk dihadapan wajahnya seolah tengah merendahkannya.

"Auuu..." ringis Hyukjae telak saat telunjuk manisnya itu terperangkap dalam gigitan sangar Kyuhyun. Siwon tersentak, ia lansung mendekati kekasihnya itu dan mencoba membujuk untuk melepaskannya. "Kau tau kan jika aku tak suka ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu"

Hyukjae yang tengah mengelus-elus telunjuknya dengan sayang, sejenak tersentak memandang Ahra. Perkataan itu? Perilakunya barusan? Maniknya mengerjap polos, "Kau menyukai susu strawberry. Nilai ujianmu tak pernah melampui nilai 60..Kau juga sangat takut ditinggal seorang diri ditempat yang sepi karena kau sangat takut hantu. Cita-citamu adalah menjadi seorang dancer terkenal. 1 minggu yang lalu, kau meminjam uangku sebesar 20.000 won untuk membeli formulir pendaftaran kontes dance. Kau juga seorang maniak akan majalah dan juga film porno.. kau_"

"Stop!_" cegah Hyukjae dengan manik horrornya. "_Apa Kyuhyun yang memberitahumu noona? Bagaimana kau sangat tau tentang diriku?"

"Apa perlu kuberitahu rahasia yang lebih besar lagi?" tawar Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae masih diam. Belum bisa menetralkan fikirannya dari rasa keterkejutan yang disampaikan yeoja cantik dihadapannya kini.

"Kau mempunyai celana dalam hanya dengan 2 warna, kuning dan juga pink. Dan kau akan memakainya jika hari ini tanggal genap, kau memakai warna pink.. dan jika ganjil kau akan memakai warna kuning. Karena hari ini adalah tanggal genap, kau memakai celana dalam warna pink bukan? Dan satu lagi, Apa kau ingat disaat terakhir kita sekolah kemarin? Aku mengusilimu dengan mengganti password handphonemu dan kau histeris sampai membelikanku 2 buah roti daging sebagai uang suap agar aku membukanya?"

Bukan hanya Hyukjae sebagai korban pembullyan kenyataan, bahkan Siwonpun tertohok mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Benarkah ini adalah Kyuhyun? Atau ia hanya mencoba melafalkan kembali sesuatu yang dikatakan orang lain?

"Kurasa aku membutuhkan udara segar dulu. Hyukjae-ssi, bisa kau jaga Ahra noona sebentar?" ujar Siwon meminta. Hyukjae mengangguk gamang menanggapi, dan anggukan itu berhasil membuat Siwon melesat meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut yang masih beradu tatap satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hyukjae akhirnya. Bibir Ahra tertarik keatas tersenyum lembut. Ia menyapu poninya kebelakang yang terjatuh, "Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ini benar-benar gila_"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikata sahabatnya itu, "Kau benar. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, jiwaku tertukar pada Ahra noona."

"Aku masih belum percaya seutuhnya."

"Apa kau ingat percakapan apa terakhir yang kita bicarakan? Aku menginginkan transgender kan? Dan aku berencana untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Siwon hyung, lalu kau menasihatiku dengan saran sok bijakmu itu. Bagaimana mungkin percakapan kita berdua bisa diketahui dengan cepat oleh Ahraa noona?"

"Bisa saja kau menguping noona. Bukankah setelah itu kau muncul?" jawab Hyukjae bersikukuh untuk tidak percaya. Jelas ia tak mempercayainya. Apa yang dikatanya itu benar-benar diluar logika.

"Dan mengenai password handphonemu, itu terjadi saat jam pelajarankan? Terus masalah celana dalammu.. bukankah kita sudah saling bersumpah untuk tutup mulut bersama? Aku menjaga rahasia tentang celana dalammu, dan kau menjaga rahasiaku tentang keinginanku untuk melakukan transgender"

Hyukjae mengumpat seorang. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan ini, jika yeoja yang dihadapannya kini adalah sahabatnya. "Jadi ini benar adalah kau? Masih sulit bagiku untuk meyakininya. Tapi, tentang semua yang kau katakan adalah benar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku senang akhirnya kau mempercayaiku."

"Ok! Aku akui masih berat bagiku untuk bicara seperti biasanya. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran kini, bagaimana bisa jiwamu ketukar eh?"

Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan menggeleng setelahnya. Ia memulai cerita pada sahabat ajaibnya tentang mimpi yang dijalani, tentang langkahnya yang menemui satu cahaya besar dan berakhir terpecah menjadi dua. Hyukjae manggut-manggut mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu, entahlah bagaimana otak standarnya akan memproses semua itu.

"Itu berarti, Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doamu. Bukankah kau sangat ingin menjadi yeoja dan memikat dia?"

Kyuhyun mendesis tak terima, bukannya membela..namja itu semakin menjerumuskannya. "Tapi bukan seperti ini. Kau tak lihat bagaimana orang tuaku kini? Mereka sangat sedih melihatku terbaring koma sepert itu"

"Itu sama saja_"jawab Hyukjae cuek. "Orang tuamu juga akan sedih jika kau melakukan transgender nantinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Sudah nikmati saja tubuhmu sekarang, tuhan sudah memberimu cuma-cuma tanpa perlu kau pergi menjalani operasi"

"Jika memang benar, itu semua tak bisa merubah keadaan. Siwon hyung akan tetap mencintaiku sebagai sosok Ahra noona bukan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kalo masalah itu, aku angkat tangan. Aku tak bisa memberimu masukan lagi Kyu" jawab Hyukjae seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya.

.

.

Siwon melenggang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan berakhir terduduk disebuah kursi yang tersedia dilorong tersebut. Berat hatinya untuk tetap bertahan didalam bersama kekasihnya yang terlihat aneh itu. _'Ada apa dengannya? Hasil pemeriksaannya pun baik-baik saja. Apa benar yang dikatakannya itu?'_ fikirnya.

"Kau kenapa Won?" tegur Yunho yang juga ikut duduk bersebelah dengannya. Siwon sedikit terperanjat menanggapi kedatangan Yunho. "Anniyo, Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Ahra. Dia menjadi sangat aneh."

Yunho mengangguk menyetujui, "Kurasa itu hanya rasa trauma pasca kecelakaan saja,"

"Dokter juga bilang demikian. Tapi Ahra yang kini bukanlah Ahra yang kukenal selama ini. Ada yang berbeda darinya itu, tapi aku juga bingung apa yang berbeda"

"Sudahlah.. kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Kau benar Yun. Tetapi setiap dia berkata jika dia adalah Kyuhyun, hal itu yang membuatku sedih. Bahkan yang membuatku tercengang, ia tau saat 2 tahun yang lalu dihari ulang tahun Kyuhyun.. Aku mengajaknya kebukit"

"Kau mengajak anakku kebukit?" tanya Yunho dengan alis yang bertaut bingung.

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya.. Kyuhyun tak memberitahumu? Ia memintaku untuk berjalan bersama sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dan aku mengajaknya kebukit lalu kami berfoto bersama"

"Kyuhyun tak pernah menceritakannya padaku." Siwon terguguh mendengar jawaban Yunho. Apa benar Ahranya adalah Kyuhyun?

"Lalu dimana Ahra sekarang? Apa ia tengah beristirahat?"

"Anniyo. Ia sekarang tengah bersama Hyukjae, temannya Kyuhyun. Aku tercengang saat dia mengungkapkan semua fakta tentang anak itu. Apa selama ini dia juga akrab dengan anak itu? Tapi kenapa anak itu juga terkejut mendengar perkataannya tadi. Kelakuan Ahra saat ini membuatku tak habis fikir padanya"

"Sudahlah..kau harusnya tetap mensupport dia. Biar bagaimanapun, kalian akan segera menikah kan?_"

Siwon mengangguk,"_Apa kerabatnya sudah datang menjenguknya? Kasihan dia hanya tinggal seorang disini, kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, dan hanya kau..keluarganya satu-satunya disini."

"Belum. Mereka mengabariku akan tiba esok hari. Lalu, apa ada perkembangan dari Kyuhyun?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Belum ada. Dia masih koma. Tampaknya ia tengah berbahagia dialam mimpinya itu hingga lupa untuk pulang" jawab Yunho sedikit bercanda. Siwon tersenyum menanggapinya, "Aku harap ia juga sadar secepatnya..."

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi tempat ini yang dikunjungi namja berpipi chubby itu. Sebuah tempat yang tak dikenalnya, dengan diselimuti kabut tebal. Kyuhyun terus berjalan dalam kebingungannya. Entahlah kemana ia akan menuju.

Kabut-kabut putih nan tebal itu perlahan memudar, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pijakan yang sebelumnya tak tau berbentuk apa, perlahan tampak. Sekumpulan rerumputan hijau mengelilinginya. Kyuhyun semakin terpukau melihatnya. Fikiran kolotnya yang selalu bertanya dari tadi akan dimana keberadaannya kini, sejenak lupa dan terlena dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Langkahnya semakin mantap, mengikuti rerumputan dikakinya yang seolah membentuk sebuah jalan setapak untuknya. Diikutinya apa keinginan rumput tersebut. Jalanan yang dilaluinya terasa sedikit berat mengingat langkahnya semakin memasuki jalan yang mendaki. Setibanya dipuncak, ia diam. Senyum khas manis yang selalu bertengger dibibirnya ia ukir tanpa ragu. Bagaimana tidak! Tak sia-sia baginya berjalan bahkan mendaki seperti ini, saat kau mampu menikmati keindahan alam yang tersuguh dimatamu.

Sebuah danau yang sangat jernih airnya, bahkan ikan-ikan kecil yang bewarna-warni didalamnya beserta kerikil kecil dalam endapannya_dapat dilihat jelas olehnya. Jangan lupakan dengan bunga yang beraneka ragam warnanya yang senantiasa hidup dipinggirnya, seolah tengah melindungi danau tersebut agar tak dijamah siapapun.

Kyuhyun sejenak memicingkan maniknya, menatap sebuah pohon besar yang hidup ditengah kolam tersebut. Salah satu ranting disisi kanan membuatnya penasaran. Seseorang duduk diatas sana dengan gaun bewarna putih?

Ia perlahan mendekat ke sisi danau. Melihat secara intens siapa gerangan tersebut. Manik yang awalnya memicing perlahan membulat, "Ahra noona?" gumamnya. Kyuhyun semakin gencar mendekat, menembus blokade bunga yang bewarna-warni yang seolah menghalanginya. Langkahnya terhenti dipinggir danau. Kyuhyun terus menyorakkan nama yeoja itu dengan lantang. Dan untungnya Ahra melihatnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum memandangnya dan melambai padanya. Sebuah cahaya terbentuk dikedua pundaknya, melebar hingga membentuk sepasang sayap disana.

Namja chubby itu terperangah melihatnya, terlebih lagi saat Ahra datang mendekatinya dengan kedua sayap yang senantiasa terkepak. Satu langkah kecil ia lakukan saat Ahra mulai mendekat, "Noona..Kau..." ungkapnya terbata, tak tau lagi harus berkata apa

Ahra tersenyum, masih melayang bersama kepakan sayapnya diatas permukaan danau. Gaunnya terus melambai-lambai diterpa angin semilir. "Tempatmu bukan disini Kyu, pulanglah..." tutur Ahra lembut.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan noona? Noona juga harus pulang bersamaku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan raut sendunya. Ahra tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng lemah, "Tempat noona disini, noona tak bisa ikut denganmu"

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Siwon Hyung? Noona akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Ahra lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Sudah ada kau disampingnya.. dia tidak akan kesepian, aku juga akan bersamamu" Kyuhyun menggeleng, menolak semua perkataan Ahra. Kenapa harus ia seorang yang kembali. Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Apa ia benar-benar akan melepaskan Siwon teruntuknya seorang? Bukankah yeoja cantik itu juga sangat mencintainya? Sama halnya yang dirasakannya.

"Kau mungkin akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih berat karena aku. Namun, kau pasti akan melewatinya bersama orang-orang yang menyayangimu Kyu. Cinta sejatimu juga akan tetap bersamamu, jangan risaukan itu." Ucap Ahra ambigu. Ia tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sangat teduh nan lembut, tak seperti biasanya.

"NOONA!" Sentak Kyuhyun saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal tak teratur bersama bulir keringat yang kerap bercucuran. Dipandangnya sekitar, dan apa yang didapatnya dalam maniknya_adalah kamar inapnya tadi. Ia menelisik seluruh tubuhnya, dan sudah dipastikan tubuh siapa ini. _'Apa itu hanya mimpi? Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata? Lalu, apa maksud dari perkataan Ahra noona tadi?' _batinnya.

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun tersentak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan bunyi yang cukup membuat gaduh. Ditatapnya Siwon dengan raut pucatnya, dan juga nafas yang tersengal sepertinya tadi. Apa ia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk hingga membuatnya seperti itu? Mungkin saja. "Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon beranjak menuju sudut kamar, tempat ia meletakkan kursi roda Ahra. Diangkatnya kekasihnya itu menuju kursi roda. "Kyuhyun kritis saat ini. Kita harus kesana" jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Kritis? Tubuhnya kritis?

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Kau mungkin sudah menganggapku gila ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi bisakah kau percaya padaku kali ini saja?_" Langkah Siwon terhenti, begitupun dengan kursi roda yang tengah didorongnya.

"Aku benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun, tolong percaya padaku_"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN! UCAPANMU ITU SUDAH MEMBUAT SEMUA KACAU AHRA-AH.." Akhirnya Siwon meledak. Pepatah klasik mengatakan jika kesabaran seseorang juga ada batasnya, begitupun Siwon. Kyuhyun bungkam. Baru kali ini ia melihat taring Siwon yang sangat menakutkan. Ia menggigit bibir atasnya takut dengan manik yang telah nanar seutuhnya.

"Maaf sayang. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut, tapi perkataanmu itu_" namun sangkalan Siwon lansung dipotong Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tak berbohong. Kenapa semua orang tak mempercayaiku. Bahkan kau juga. Apa kau tak bisa membedakan kekasihmu dengan orang lain hyung? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa percaya padaku?"

"Sudahlah.. kita bicaakan saja nanti. Kita harus segera menemui Kyuhyun"

"Lihat! Kau benar-benar tak mempercayaiku sedikitpun_" hancur sudah kukungan air mata yang ia tahan tadi. Bulir bening itu dengan senantiasa membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Siwon panik bukan main. Ia beralih duduk dihadapan Ahra, mulai mengusap manik yang selalu basah itu_menghapus setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan bulir beningnya itu.

"Saat aku duduk dibangku TK, aku mengatakan suka padamu dan kau hanya tertawa dan mengatakan kau juga suka padaku. Lalu 2 tahun yang lalu saat kita berlibur bersama_hanya berdua saja, kita mengambil foto bersama dan aku berhasil mencuri ciuman darimu? Saat itu kau marah padaku, dan meninggalkanku disana seorang. Lalu aku tersesat saat kau tinggalkanku, dan kau berhasil menemukanku pada malam harinya. Aku menangis meminta maaf padamu karena sikap bodohku itu, dan kau memelukku guna menenangkanku. Dan aku memintamu untuk tak menceritakan pada siapapun, termasuk pada orang tuaku dan Ahraa noona agar mereka tak khawatir padaku. Begitupun aku.. Apa yang aku katakan masih tak bisa membuatmu percaya padaku?"

Bibir Siwon sedikit bergetar, "Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tau semuanya sayang? Apa Kyuhyun yang memberitahumu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Anniyo.. Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahu diriku sendiri. Ini benar diriku hyung, Cho Kyuhyun" Kini giliran Siwon yang menggeleng tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi? Kau pasti berbohong?"

"Ini benar diriku. Tubuhku tertukar pada Ahra noona. Dan Ahra noona kini tengah berada pada tubuhku, dan sekarang ia kritis? Aku mohon lakukan sesuatu hyung"

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan beralih melajukan kursinya, "Kita harus segera kesana.." ujarnya dingin.

.

Jerit yang sangat memekakkan dari alat-alat medis diruang tersebut, terus saja mengaum mengisi seluruh ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Suasana gaduh tak ayal ikut bergabung bersama kekacauan disana. Terlebih lagi dengan Leeteuk yang terus meraung menangis memanggil nama anaknya itu. Tubuh ringkihnya pun dihalau Yunho yang juga tak kalah sendunya memandang kondisi anaknya kini.

"Isi dengan 50 joule... Shock!" seru dokter saat alat defribolator, sebuah alat pemacu jantung ia pegang. Digosok-gosokkannya kedua alat tersebut sebelum menyentuh dada namja pucat itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun terlonjak karena terkejut dengan aliran listrik yang menggerayangi badannya. Namun mesin elektrokardiograf masih saja berdenging, bersama garis panjangnya.

"100 JOULE... Shock!" titahnya lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Lagi-lagi tubuh Kyuhyun terguncang menerima aliran listrik tersebut.

Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba, ikut menyaksikan pertarungan batin yang harus Ahra hadapi melawan kematian. Ia menangis saat dokter terus melakukan penanganan serius pada tubuhnya, dan respon tubuhnya masih tetap sama.

"200 Joule..."

'Jebal noona, kau harus bangun! Jebal!' batin Kyuhyun.

_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt..._

Nyanyian nyaring itu sentak membuat gerangan siapapun terhenyak. Jiwa mereka seolah hilang, dan hanya tatapan kosong yang terpancar disana. Dokter yang menangani tubuhnya pun hanya bisa diam, memandang tubuh kaku itu.

"Maafkan saya, Tuhan sudah berkata lain_" sesal dokter tersebut dengan menunduk maaf. Leeteuk yang tersadar akan maksudnya, meraung dan berhambur memeluk tubuh kaku anaknya itu. Seruan dari seorang ibu begitu saja ia lantunkan, berharap anaknya itu kembali padanya.

"Kyunnie-ah.. dengar eomma nak. Kembali sayang.. kembali! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan eomma dan juga appa? Kau pasti hanya tertidur kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan eomma kan? Ayo bangun sayang, apa eomma harus mencium keningmu dulu agar kau terbangun eoh?_"

Kyuhyun yang melihat begitu frustasinya ibunya kini, hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rautnya yang juga ikut kacau tersebut. Sebuah tepukkan hangat ia rasakan menyentuh pundaknya, tanpa dilihatpun siapa yang melakukannya.. ia sudah tau.

"Kau harus kuat. Tuhan tak akan salah dalam membuat sebuah rencana..." seru Siwon dengan nada sedih. Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat raut orang yang dicintainya itu. Raut itu mengeras, namun ada nada kesedihan dimaniknya tersebut. Jelas sekali Kyuhyun tau apa yang membuatnya demikian. Bukan kematian dari tubuhnya yang ia tangisi dihatinya, melainkan jiwa kekasihnya yang terperangkap pada tubuhnya.

Leeteuk semakin menangis tersedu dengan posisi kepalanya yang menaut pada dahi anaknya. Yunho mendekat, berusaha mencegah istrinya itu untuk tak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh yang bisa menyakiti tubuh tak bernyawa anaknya itu. "Cobalah kau iklhaskan dia sayang.. Kyunnie kita pasti sedih jika tau ibunya begitu menyedihkan" hibur Yunho.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikata appanya itu, "Tubuhnya boleh pergi, tetapi Kyunnie tetaplah Kyunnie yang akan selalu disamping kita_" imbuh Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur ibunya.

"_Tolong jangan tangisi kepergiannya yang akan membuatnya sedih dan tak tenang. Bersikaplah kuat agar ia mampu tersenyum dan bahagia disana_" Bulir beningnya terus saja mengalir dengan hebatnya, menyalurkan rasa sakit dan sedih yang menghinggapi hatinya.

"_Kyunnie tak pernah menyesal menjadi anak dari kalian. Ia sangat bahagia seumur hidupnya, mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya_" Siwon meraih kedua pundak Ahra, mencoba menenangkannya. Hatinya sedih melihat apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kini. Mencoba menghibur kepergiannya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya dan tubuhnya yang kosong?

"_Dan dimasa depan, ia juga masih tetap berharap untuk menjadi anak dari kalian.. orang yang sangat ia sayangi" Leeteuk tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia lansung berhambur memeluk tubuh Ahra dan menangis dalam pangkuannya. Begitupun Kyuhyun. Ia turut menangis bersama Leeteuk dan mencoba menenangkannya, namun tak semudah itu. Bukan orang yang ia cintai atau kasihi yang ia tangisi, melainkan tubuhnya seorang.

Ditatapnya tubuhnya yang terbaring itu dengan sedih, _'Inikah maksud dari perkataanmu itu noona? Bagaimana bisa? Hikss...' batinnya._

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Annyeong..^^  
ada yang kangen ama Amoree? Ehhee...  
Mian, lama hiatus ya? Maklum, udah semester akut..jadi tugaspun berjibun datang keluar-masuk.**

**Mulai dari UTS, tugas harian, ataupun persiapan magang. Eh ngomongin soal magang, minta doanya ya.. moga proposal magang Amoree bisa tembus ke salah satu stasiun Tv ne ehhhee.. Udah kayak punduk lumutan merindukan bulan aja ceritanya nih..**

**Ok, back to of the story.. Gimana cerita di chap 2 ini? Udah geregatan menebak-nebak gimana kisah selanjutnya? Ecieee... sabar, 2 chap lagi juga bakal kelar dan berakhir apa ya? Happy endingkah atau sad ending?**

**Jadi, tinggalkan jejak ne #Muachhhh...**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun menengadah memandang langit yang seolah tengah memeluknya tenang. Cuaca hari itu cukup teduh, tidak terik seperti biasanya. Ia tak mampu untuk menunduk, menatap lansung peti mati yang berisikan tubuhnya..yang siap untuk dikebumikan. Ia tak mampu lagi menangis. Entah sudah sekian berapa kali ia menangisi kematiannya, hingga tak tersisa lagi bulir bening tersebut untuk ditumpahkannya.

_Srapp!_

Tubuh ringkihnya berbalik, saat sebuah lengan kekar menariknya dan memeluknya erat. Siwon, ya namja tampan itu yang tengah mengambil alih tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, fikirannya masih melayang jauh kedepan.

"Aku.. harus..bagaimana? Tubuhku telah pergi..dan aku terperangkap ditubuh orang lain. Bisakah takdir tak mempermainkanku seperti ini?" gumamnya, namun tatapannya masih saja kosong menerawang.

"Kau tak sendirian Kyu.. Hyung disini bersamamu." Balas Siwon menenangkan. Ia mengusap surai panjang itu dengan sayang. Kyuhyun memejamkan maniknya, bukan karena ia menikmati sentuhan yang Siwon berikan. Raungan Leeteuk. Ya, raungan Leeteuk sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam..membuatnya sesak seorang.

Tenggorokannya tercekat hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tak ada bulir bening yang melingkari wajahnya, hanya sesegukkan kecil yang ia nyanyikan dibalik dada bidang namja tampan tersebut. "Bawa aku pulang hyung.. Aku tak sanggup berlama-lama disini ughk.." lirihnya kecil, namun Siwon dapat mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Siwon menuntun yeoja cantik itu untuk berlalu dari pemakaman. Acara kramat itu memang belum tuntas terlaksanakan, tetapi harus bagaimana lagi.. jika si pemilik tubuh sudah ingin berlalu, tak sanggup untuk menuntaskannya.

**It's Me!**

**Cast : **WonKyu x WonRa (Siwon x Ahra)

'**3/4'**

**Disclaimer : Disclaimer :**Typos, Ooc, BL, 4l4y, No Plagiat!  
Ini FF murni dari otak abal Amoree, Kalau kagak suka bisa kok lansung klik tanda "X" disisi kanan atas layar.._ Dan No plagiat! Thx^^

Happy Reading^^

**.**

**.**

"Eomma..eomma..." nyanyian kecil Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, terus saja berkumandang lirih. Siwon hanya bisa diam, memandang sosok manis itu yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi tengkurap. Beberapa kali ia mencoba membenarkan letak posisi tidurnya untuk menelentang, agar lebih rileks dan lapang. Dan dalam beberapa kali itu jua, tubuh yeoja itu menolak untuk dibenarkan.

"Ini benar-benar dirimu, Kyu.." ucapnya sendu. Jemari Siwon bermain disurai panjang Ahra. Menyapunya dengan lembut akan kasih sayang. Manik itu perlahan nanar memandang tubuh yang tengah beristirahat tersebut. Ia menengadah keatas, berusaha mengukung kembali bulir bening tak berdosa itu, agar tak menyesak untuk melarikan diri. Disapunya kasar kedua maniknya dengan cepat dan berdehem kecil setelahnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, kesedihan itu tak dapat disembunyikannya. Maniknya kembali berkaca-kaca, "Benarkah kau bukan Ahra ku? Yeoja yang akan kunikahi dan seluruh kehidupannya? Jika ia pergi secepat ini, aku juga merasa sakit..." ungkapnya kemudian.

"...Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih berharap jika kau adalah wanitaku. Masih Ahra yang dahulu yang kukenal. Namun jika begini akhirnya, apa aku harus merelakanmu? Seperti yang kukatakan padanya untuk mencoba menerima kenyataan? Sangat sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya..."

Jemari itu terus bermain mengusap surai panjang Ahra. Kyuhyun tetap mengigau, memanggil nama ibu dan ayahnya. Sedih pula bagi namja itu melihatnya. Ia mungkin hanya kehilangan wanita yang begitu ia cintai yang mewarnai dunianya. Tapi Kyuhyun? Ia sungguh kehilangan keluarga dan masa depannya. Masa depan yang mungkin sudah ditatanya dengan cantik dan begitu gemilang. Kejadian ini justru secara tidak lansung telak merusak semuanya.. harapan, cita-cita dan juga impiannya.

Ting Tong...

Kicauan indah dari intercom terus saja berkumandang, menyuarakan kedatangan seseorang. Perlahan, Siwon beranjak dari bed king size Ahra... tak lupa untuk menyelimuti yeoja cantik itu, agar tidurnya terasa nyaman.

"Bibi Na? Bibi akhirnya datang juga..." seru Siwon saat didapati seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum lembutnya. Bibi Na yang tak lain adalah kakak dari ibu Ahra, lansung memeluk Siwon dengan hangat "Dimana Ahra ku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Bibi Na cemas kemudian.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut membalasnya dan menggeleng kecil, "Anniyo.. dia sedang beristirahat dikamar" jawabnya.

Bibi Na lansung menerobos kedalam, memeriksa keadaan keponakkan yang snagat dicintainya itu. Ia meletakkan tas mahal yang sedari dijinjingnya diatas nakas dekat ranjang. Raut kecemasan menggeluti wajah cantiknya saat didapatnya keponakan kecilnya tengah tidur dalam posisi yang salah.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini? Ahra ku pasti akan kesulitan bernafas nantinya.." gerutu Bibi Na pada Siwon. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Ahra-ya...Ahra-ya.." panggil bibi Na lembut. Tak ada respon yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ahra ya.. bibi datang sayang..." panggilnya kembali, namun kali ini dengan sentuhan lembut pada surai Ahra. Manik Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka, terganggu dengan panggilan dan sentuhan itu. Lama ia membiasakan penglihatannya yang merabun dan menatap bibi Na dengan raut bingung.

Ia terlonjak kaget, setelah jelas menangkap raut yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lain, petanda kebingungan. Namun Siwon berseru, guna memberi jawaban atas kebingungan Kyuhyun "Bibimu baru saja datang.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Seulas senyum ambigu ia lukiskan dibibirnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang? Kau tidak mengalami luka dalam kan?" tanya Bibi Na khawatir. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, masih dengan senyum kakunya.

"Baguslah jika tidak. Apa kau sudah makan? Bibi membawakan soup labu untukmu.."

Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjumpa dengan keluarga Ahra. Jadi wajar saja jika ia bersikap demikian.

"Aku..aku tidak lapar" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian. Bibi Na hanya menyayangkan sikap keponakkan cantiknya ini. Dipeluknya sayang tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap sayang surai panjang itu kemudian. "Maafkan bibi ne yang datang terlambat menjengukmu. Bibi tau, kau pasti sangat kesal pada bibi saat ini.." ungkapnya serius.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut dan lansung meraih kedua jemari Bibi Na. Diusapnya lembut kedua jemari tersebut, "Tidak bibi.. Aku tidak marah pada tau, pasti ada suatu hal yang penting yang harus bibi kerjakan dahulu sebelum menjengukku disini..." tutur Kyuhyun lembut.

"Eum.. tampaknya aku harus pulang. Setidaknya, sudah ada yang menemanimu malam ini, sayang.." sela Siwon diantara perbincangan hangat mereka. Kyuhyun mendongak dengan raut tidak relanya. Gelengan kecil ia layangkan dan masih mempertahankan raut ketidak inginannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap saja disini malam ini, Won?" tawar Bibi Na dan lansung mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak untuk malam ini Bibi.. Masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan" tolak Siwon lembut. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun, dan menciumi pucuk kepala wanitanya itu. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan.." bisik Siwon.

Ia juga menciumi kedua pipi Bibi Na dan berlalu pergi dari apartemen Ahra tanpa ada sedikit keraguan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama bibi kekasihnya.

.

.

Siwon melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak dihiraukannya keadaaan jalan yang tajam akan tikungan. Fikirannya kini sedang diambang batas kegalauan. Tak dapat ditahannya lagi kesedihan yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia menangis, seorang Choi Siwon menangis seorang dalam kendaraannya. Entah untuk siapa tangisan itu ditujukannya. Baginya kini, semua sama. Kematian itu telah merenggut dua kehidupan sekaligus tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas.

_Ckittt..._

Diinjakknya keras pedal rem kendaraannya saat kecepatannya yang brutal dan hampir mencapai mulut jurang. Ia memukul keras setirnya bersama emosi yang masih membuncah dihatinya. Dibenamkannya raut tampannya itu yang telah kacau diatas setirnya. Tangisan itu semakin menjadi saat balutan kebersamaan dirinya bersama Ahra terus saja bermain.

Canda, tawa, bahkan setiap sentuhan yang pernah mereka berikan masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Kenangan itu berganti dengan yang lain. Kini, sosok chubby itu yang menghiasi tiap ingatannya.. senyumannya yang khas, candaannya, sikap manjanya pada namja tampan itu, bahkan juga dengan rajukannya.. perlahan sedikit mengabur sebelum hilang seutuhnya.

Siwon mendongak, menumpu berat kepalanya pada setirnya. Pandangannya jauh lepas kedepan, menghadap sisi gelap dihadapannya. "Aku harap.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Menjadikan semua kejadian ini hanya sebuah mimpi, tak semudah pada kenyataannya.. Maafkan aku sayang, tetapi... Aku harap kau bisa tenang disana" ujarnya lirih.

Dihidupkannya kembali kendaraannya, memutar haluannya kembali namun dengan laju yang normal.

.

"Selamat datang tuan muda.." sambut seorang namja paruh baya dengan setelan buttlernya. Siwon mengangguk sebagai balasan salamnya dan melenggangg memasukki mansionnya. Ia berbalik, memandang buttler setia keluarganya itu dengan raut yang serius, "Apa aboeji ada diruang kerjanya, Song Ahjussi?"tanya Siwon.

Buttler tersebut mengangguk, "Tuan besar dan juga Nyonya besar sekarang ada diruang kerjanya, Tuan muda..." jawabnya sopan. Siwon kembali mengangguk dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Langkahnya sempat terhenti didepan pintu. Ia memegang kedua gagang pintu tersebut dengan nafas yang berusaha ia tata agar tenang.

Cklek..!

Kedua pintu itu berhasil dibukanya, dan menampilkan kedua orang tuanya tengah bercengkrama didalam sana. Sang ayah yang tengah duduk santai disofa yang memang telah tersedia diruang tersebut, serta ibunya yang tengah menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir.

"Won-ah" riang ibunya. Diletakkannya teko yang tengah dipegangnya tadi keatas meja dan lansung menyambut anaknya itu dengan pelukan sayang khas seorang ibu.

"Tumben kau ingin pulang kerumah? Kau ingin menghabiskan waktu disini sebelum kau menyandang status suami dari istrimu nanti?" gurau sang eomma. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut dan memeluk ibunya tersebut, "Eumm.. bogoshippo eomma" ungkapnya sayang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ahra? Menantu eomma baik-baik saja kan?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Siwon mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan ibunya. Perlahan, dilepaskannya pelukan dari ibunya tersebut dan beralih menghampiri ayahnya. "Apa, undangan pernikahanku telah aboeji sebarkan?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Belum.. rencananya, aboeji akan menyuruh orang untuk menyebarkannya esok hari. Dan aboeji_"

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu, aboeji" potong Siwon cepat. Kedua orang tuanya jelas bingung akan keputusan anak laki-laki mereka. "Kalian berdua sedang bertengkar eoh?" tanya eomma penasaran.

Siwon menggeleng dengan senyum lembutnya, "Tidak, eomma. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja saat ini"

"Lalu, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengundur pernikahanmu?" tanya aboeji penasaran.

"Proyek yang seharusnya aku tangani itu, bisakah aboeji memberinya padaku?" Siwon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi, proyek itu setuju kau tangani setelah hari pernikahanmu kan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah ingin mengurusnya?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Besok aku akan ke kantor dan menemui sekretaris Jo dan mengambil berkas-berkas itu. Aboeji bisa beristirahat, biarkan aku yang mengatasinya.."

"Tapi Won-ah.." sela ibunya "Eomma tak perlu khawatir, aku hanya tak ingin menunda-nundanya saja." Jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum. "Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu.. seluruh badanku sudah terasa gerah eomma.." tambahnya lagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya, Siwon melenggang keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Ditutupnya rapat-rapat pintu tersebut, dan bersender pelan disana. Ia menunduk dalam dengan sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya, seolah tengah melepaskan beban berat yang tengah dipikulnya. 'Hanya keputusan ini yang bisa kuambil, untuk memantapkan hatiku. Harus menikah dalam keadaanku yang bimbang, tak bisa dengan mudah untuk ku lalui. Dia bukanlah dia yang kukenal. Bagaimana bisa aku harus hidup bersama dengannya, yang jelas berbeda? Ahra ku telah pergi.. Mungkin dengan ini, rasa sedihku akan perlahan terobati dengan pekerjaan yang sengaja ku ambil ini' batinnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Tak ada yang diperbuatnya. Ia hanya diam, memandang rupanya kini. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dan ia sudah bangun. Selang sejam berikutnya, hanya itu yang diperbuatnya... duduk manis dihadapan cermin tanpa melakukan apapun hingga mentari pun mulai mengganggunya dengan seberkas cahaya yang sengaja ia ulurkan.

"Ahra-ya" panggil Bibi Na. Ia membuka pintu kamar Ahra, menampilkan sedikit tubuhnya dibalik pintu tersebut. Bibi Na lantas diam melihat keponakannya demikian. Ia membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar, hingga membuatnya masuk seutuhnya.. masih dengan apron yang dikenakannya dalam kegiatan memasaknya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Bibi Na. Kyuhyun mendongak dalam pantulan cermin tersebut, memandang Bibi Na dari cermin yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, seolah memberi petanda jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah pernikahanmu? Kalian sedang bertengkar eoh?" tanya Bibi Na hati-hati. Ia mengelus kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum prihatin menatapnya.

'Pernikahan? Benar! Mereka akan melansungkan pernikahan dalam beberapa hari ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ibunya Siwon menelpon Bibi semalam, dan berkata jika pernikahan kalian diundur.. Kau baik-baik saja Ahra-ya?" tanya Bibi Na kembali.

Jelas sekali raut Kyuhyun menegang. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan wajib bagi kedua pasangan. Dan dia melupakan ini, dan malah sibuk merutukki nasibnya seorang. Ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Siwon kini. Kekasih yang akan dinikahinya telah mati, wajar saja dia meminta untuk mengundurnya.. atau dengan kata lain, ia bisa saja akan membatalkannya. Hatinya kan hanya teruntuk Ahra, bukan padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bibi. Dan hubungan kami berdua pun baik-baik saja" bohong Kyuhyun. Bibi Na kembali tersenyum. Ia meraih sisir yang berada dihadapan Kyuhyun, dan menyisir pelan surai panjang kepemilikkan Ahra.

"Keponakan bibi jangan pernah bersedih ne. Jika kau merasa ada sesautu yang tak baik, kau bisa ceritakan pada Bibi ne. Bibi tak ingin melihatmu bersedih, Ahra-ya... Kau mengerti kan sayang?" tanya Bibi Na kembali, masih dengan menyisir pelan suraI Ahra.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum kecil disana. Bibi Na kembali meraih sesuatu diatas meja rias tersebut, dan kali ini ia mengambil sebuah jepit mungil bewarna merah dan menyematkannya disisi kiri rambut Ahra. Dikedepankannya sedikit surai panjang itu kedadanya, hingga membuat wajah Ahra semakin manis dilihat.

"Kau sudah cantik sekarang Ahra-ya.. sekarang, keluarlah dan makan ne. Bibi telah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu.." ujar Bibi Na. Kyuhyun lansung berbalik dan memeluk Bibi Na secara posesif. Maniknya berkaca-kaca dalam pelukan Bibi Na, "Bibi.." panggilnya, lebih tepatnya sebuah lirihan.

"Ada apa lagi sayang.." Bibi Na bingung dengan sikap aneh keponakannya ini. Tak biasanya yeoja cantik itu lansung memeluknya seperti ini dan terdengar seperti tengah menahan tangis. Apa seburuk itukah hubungan mereka berdua? Hingga membuat keponakan kecilnya merasa tersakiti disini.

"Gomawo.." tampaknya tidak! Bibi Na lansung menapis fikirannya tadi saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata terima kasih baginya. "Bibi sudah mau memperhatikan dan menyayangiku.." sambungnya lagi. Bibi Na tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia mengelus sayang surai Ahra dan berguman, "Tentu sayang.."

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya dengan sesekali menyender pada tiang lampu yang berdiri tegap disana. Ia menunduk saat berbagai tatapan tertuju padanya. Rasa minder pun kerap menghujaninya kini. Sedikit ia menyematkan surai panjangnya dibelakang telinga, dan menghentakkan sedikit ujung sepatunya agar beradu dengan pijakannya kini. Tentu saja kehadirannya itu menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa yang datang pada pagi hari ini. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian kasual dan tas bemerknya tampak seperti yeoja linglung disana.

"Eumm.. anda mencari siapa noona?" tanya segelintir siswa laki-laki yang mendekati letak berdiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak, "Ah! Jung Kook-ah, apa kau melihat Lee Hyukjae? Aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi disini" jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat, saat namja yang dikenalnya itu menegurnya.

Jung Kook mengernyit bingung, "Kau mengenalku noona?"

"O..oh.. Hyukjae yang memberitahuku. Lalu, dimana bocah itu sekarang?"

"Yoi!" panggil seseorang dan menepuk pundaknya dari samping. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum senang disana. Setidaknya, ia tak akan tersudutkan semakin lama disini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga... ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu.." sambar Kyuhyun dengan menarik kerah baju bocah itu sekenanya agar menjauh. Hyukjae gelagapan ditarik demikian, keseimbangannya pun sedikit goyah. "Yach..yach Kyu, aku mau sekolah.." berontak Hyukjae. Kyuhyun lansung melepaskan tarikannya itu. Hyukjae terbatuk-batuk sedikit merasa lega, ia bisa bebas dari jerat dewa kematian seperti Kyuhyun. Namun tampaknya itu tak berlansung lama. Kyuhyun lansung memiting leher Hyukjae dan kembali menyeretnya agar lebih menjauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Untuk hari ini, kau tak perlu sekolah! Kau harus menemaniku sehari ini" jawab Kyuhyun, dan mau tak mau..seorang Lee Hyukjae menurutinya.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Disebuah minimarket beberapa blok dari sekolah mereka. Eunhyuk menghempaskan dirinya disebuah bangku yang tersedia didepan minimarket tersebut, sembari menyeruput susu strawberry kesukaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia hanya duduk menyender seraya menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau mencoba menggodaku eoh? Rok mu itu mini sekali, aku ini juga seorang namja yang kapan saja bisa menerkammu.." goda Hyukjae.

"Jika kau berani melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu..."

Hyukjae terkikik mendengarnya. Diletakkannya minumannya itu diatas meja dan merubah posisi duduknya, sama halnya dengan sahabatnya itu, "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Hingga membuatku harus rela membolos seperti ini"

"Ini tentang Siwon Hyung" jawab Kyuhyun lesu

"HAH? DIA? Ja..jadi karena alasan itu kau membawaku kabur dari sekolah?"

"Sudahlah...jangan sok rajin seperti itu. Aku masih ingat, hari ini pelajaran Ha seonsangnim kan? Kau juga pasti akan tertidur dikelas.."

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya berat. Biar bagaimanapun, jawaban Kyuhyun benar adanya. "Ada apa lagi dengan dia? Apa ini tentang pernikahan?"

Kyuhyun memajukan letak duduknya dengan raut penasaran, "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Heii.. kau menyepelekan ingatanku eoh? Walau harus ku akui didalam pelajaran, ingatanku sangat lemah.. tapi diluar itu, jangan pernah meremehkanku."

"Aku tak ingin dengar kesombonganmu itu. Dari mana kau tau hah?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau ingat saat kalian mengalami kecelakaan itu? Bukankah karena undangan itu, emosimu lepas kontrol? Jadi, aku mengambil kesimpulannya saja karena alasan itu"

Baiklah! Apa yang dikatanya memang benar.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya kini?" tanya Hyukjae ke inti persoalan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat dan lansung membenamkan wajahnya ke meja. "Siwon hyung kini menghindariku_" jawabnya lesu. Ia medongak, menumpu dagunya pada tangannya. "Sudah beberapa hari ini, sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan pernikahannya.."

"Wajar saja..." jawab Hyukjae ketus. Ia kembali meminum susu strawberry nya dengan santai, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis sahabatnya itu. "Apa dia sudah percaya jika kau adalah Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya wajar saja jika dia menundanya.. Kau itu bukanlah kekasihnya, wajahmu boleh sama dengan noona itu, tapi sifatmu sungguhlah beda bodoh.." seru Hyukjae tak kenal perasaan.

"Ya aku tau itu. Tapi, jika ia mau mengundurnya ataupun membatalkannya.. aku tak masalah. Tetapi kenapa ia harus menghindariku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika kau bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihmu, yang pernah mencampakkanmu?" tanya Hyukjae, masih dengan raut santainya itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyai hal yang diluar dari topik kita? Ya tentu saja aku tak ingin menemuinya.."

"BINGO!" Jawab Hyukjae telak. Kyuhyun diam, dan mencerna maksud dari perkataan Hyukjae. "Tetapi, Ahra noona bukanlah mantan kekasihnya baboo" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kondisinya sekarang sama. Kekasihnya telah pergi, dan mau tak mau ia harus melupakannya. Tetapi, mereka tetap saja saling bertemu. Bagaimana bisa ia harus melupakannya, jika mereka tetap bertemu? Mau tak mau salah satu dari mereka harus menghindar bukan?"

Jawaban Hyukjae benar-benar membuatnya tertohok. Apa benar begitu? Dengan kata lain, namja tampan itu sangat membencinya kini? Tidak... ia tak mau jika hal menakutkan itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Ya sudah.. ikuti saja permainannya itu, saat ia sudah lepas dari rasa sakitnya itu.. Kau baru bisa muncul dan jadilah dirimu apa adanya.. Kurasa untuk saat ini, berikan dia waktu untuk menenangkan emosionalnya itu" jawab Hyukjae tenang. Ia kembali menyeruput minumannya, namun keningnya mengernyit saat tak ada lagi sisa dari kotak susunya itu. Hyukjae mendengus kesal dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Apa hanya itu jalan satu-satunya?"

"Ya.. seperti itulah. Jadi, urusan kita telah selesai kan? Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah.." jawab Hyukjae santai dan beralih mengambil tas punggungnya lalu beranjak.

"Hahh.._" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, "Mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, aku jadi merindukan sekolah..."

Hyukjae beralih menepuk pundak yeoja itu dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kecut, seolah tengah ikut larut dalam kesedihan sahabatnya itu kini. "Cobalah untuk memulai hidup barumu, chingu. Kau tau kan, sekolah itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku saja bahkan sudah muak dengan kehidupan sekolah.." Kyuhyun tau apa yang Hyukjae kata adalah kebohongan. Namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut membalasnya. Setidaknya.. ia mampu memberi apresiasi terhadap sahabatnya itu yang telah mencoba menghiburnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ne, Kyu.. jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Biar bagaimanapun, kau kini adalah yeoja" saran Hyukjae tulus dan melesat meninggalkan teman sejahwatnya itu.

Kyuhyun turut mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti langkah Hyukjae dari jauh. Jarak yang cukup panjang, membuat Hyukjae tak tahu jikalau ia tengah diikuti. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat sekolahnya itu. Rindu nya pada kehidupan sekolahnya sudah membuncah dalam hatinya. "Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan kehidupanku yang dulu.."gumamnya

Cukup lama ia berdiri disana, hingga dering handphonenya mengusik lamunannya itu.

'Kau dimana Ahra-ya? Kenapa sampai sekarang juga kau belum mulai bekerja?' tanya suara disebarang.

"Aku dijalan Bibi Na. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku urus dahulu.." jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

'Baiklah.. Hati-hati ne dijalan ne. Oh ya, temanmu Teuki juga telah menunggumu disini' seru Bibi Na.

"Eh? N..ne.. aku akan segera kesana" jawab Kyuhyun semangat dan lansung mematikan handphonenya.

.

.

Brakk..

Kyuhyun masuk dengan langkah yang sedikit diburu. Saat pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka, senyumnya merekah melihat siapa gerangan yang kini berdiam diri diruang kerjanya. Leeteuk dan juga Bibi Na.

Ia lansung menerobos dan duduk disamping Leeteuk. Dipeluknya lansung yeoja yang tengah hamil muda itu dengan erat. Merasa seolah telah lama tak ia rasakan pelukan dari ibunya ini. Senyum itu makin mengembang dalam pelukannya, hingga membuat Leeteuk kewalahan karenanya.

"Kau kenapa Ahra-ah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Kyuhyun, 'Eomma. Bogoshippoyo..'sambungnya dalam hati. Dilepaskannya pelukannya itu dan Ahra tersenyum manja padanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang tersenyum lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja. Karena itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu.."

"Lalu adikku? Eh.. maksudku, kandunganmu..?" ralat Kyuhyun kemudian. Leeteuk hanya tertawa renyah, diiringi dengan bibi Na kemudian, "Bayiku juga baik-baik saja.. Kau tak perlu khawatir Ahra-ah" ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum kembangnya.

"Tampaknya kalian harus bersenang-senang dulu ne. Baiklah, Bibi kebawah dulu ne.. mengawasi para pegawai lainnya.." ucap Bibi Na sebelum pergi mengundurkan diri. Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil dan memberi salam sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh ya, aku dengar.. pernikahanmu dengan Woonie diundur eoh?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian disaat hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menggaruk surai panjangnya dan tertawa kikuk kemudian. "Eh.. itu..itu.. ya begitulah" jawab Kyuhyun semakin kikuk.

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Kenapa harus diundur segala? Atau kau harus menjalani pengobatan yang serius Ahra-ah?" Kyuhyun terkikik ditanya demikian dan makin semakin kikuk untuk menjawabnya.

"Ti..dak seperti itu. Oh ya, kau mau minum apa? Kau mau jus strawberry yang di mix dengan mango? Hari ini cuacanya sangat baik untuk meminumnya.." tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaannya tadi. Ia beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan menuju meja kerjanya, mencoba memanggil panggilan dari telpon kerjanya. "Aku juga akan memesan cookies coklat untuk cemilan kita.. kau tunggu sebentar ne" ujarnya kembali dan mulai mengangkat gagang telponnya.

Leeteuk hanya diam, ia hanya mengamati setiap gerak gerik Ahra yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Mulai dari yeoja itu yang kerap mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersiul kecil sesekali, ataupun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai kedua buah itu dan juga cookies coklat? Setahuku, kau sangat membenci buah-buahan yang masam dan alergi terhadap coklat. Lalu tingkahmu itu? Kenapa kau mencoba meniru tingkah Kyuhyunku? Kau sangat aneh Ahra-ah" ungkap Leeteuk kemudian.

Kyuhyun mendongak mendengar seksama perkataan ibunya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Hatinya ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jika dia adalah Kyuhyun yang dikatanya. Tapi tampaknya sangatlah tidak mungkin. Yeoja itu tengah mengandung. Jikalau ia mengatakannya, dan keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya.. mungkin saja Leeteuk akan mempercayainya. Namun jika tidak? Kesehatan psikologisnya yang akan terganggu, dan berakhir dengan kesehatan dari kandungannya yang menjadi masalah. Kyuhyun tak ingin itu.

"Entahlah.. sejak aku terlepas dari koma, aku juga merasa jika aku bukanlah diriku seorang." Jawab Kyuhyun. Leeteuk kembali bersikap biasa dan mengangguk mengerti akhirnya. Ia beranggapan jika saja yeoja itu tengah mengalami trauma pasca kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan ia sulit mengenal dirinya sendiri.

"Ahra-ya..." panggil Bibi Na dengan langkah terburunya memasuki ruang kerja Ahra. Kyuhyun menoleh dan lansung dihambur Bibi Na dalam pelukannya. "Kau berhasil sayang.. Kau berhasil.." ungkap Bibi Na kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengarnya. Apa yang diperbuatnya hingga Bibi Na merasa senang seperti ini?

"Kau akan berangkat ke Paris 3 hari lagi. Impianmu menjadi desainer internasional akan terwujud sayang..."ungkap Bibi Na bahagia."_Bibi tak menyangka respon mereka akan secepat ini. Baru saja kemarin kita mengirim email, dan sekarang kita mendapat balasannya..."

Kyuhyun mematung. 3 hari lagi? Hari itu kan hari pernikahan Ahra dan juga Siwon? Namun bukankah pernikahan itu sudah dibatalkan? Dan namja itu juga tak tau bagaimana kabarnya?

Jika harus ia ambil kesempatan itu, mencoba untuk memulai hidup barunya.. itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan keluarga dan juga orang yang begitu ia cintai disini. Namun dengan apa yang Hyukjae kata, bila harus menuruti permainan Siwon dan kembali dengan dirinya apa adanya.. apakah ia akan siap harus meninggalkan namja itu dan merindu seorang dinegeri orang? Itu sangatlah susah.

Tapi demi kebaikan semuanya.. Tampaknya ia harus megambil kesempatan itu...

"Bagaimana? Kau senang kan?" tanya Bibi Na antusias. Kyuhyun memaksa senyumnya dan menjawab, "Aku begitu senang Bi. Akan ku ambil kesempatan itu..." jawabnya lemah. Bibi Na tertawa senang dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan hangat. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang juga tersenyum bahagia, turut senang melihat kesuksesan temannya itu. Mereka semua bahagia, hanya satu disini yang merasa terbenani. Yakni namja itu.. namja yang seutuhnya telah bertransformasi menjadi yeoja. Kyuhyun...

.

.

**TBC**

Engiiiengggggg... Its Me come back! Lumutan yach nungguinnya? Mian..mianhe... habisnya mood buat nulis nih ff mendadak hilang beberapa bulan maren, dan balik lagi muncul minggu-minggu ini ehhe...

Tapi chap ini gag boring-boring amat kan setelah beberapa lama nunggu? Amoree harap sih nggak!  
Ok, tinggal satu chap lagi nih buat menuju kata END dari its me.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne.. Muaccchhhh...


End file.
